Faceman
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Faceman is a master of disguise and gifted confidence man, trained for infiltration and sting operations. He excels at face-tof-ace deception, an all-important activity in the default espionage campaign and many other genres. Attributes: 'Many of the Faceman’s class skills are based on Charisma and Wisdom, which top his important attributes list. Core Ability 'Doublespeak As a free action, you may spend 1 action die to improve or worsen a target’s disposition toward you and each of your allies by 1 grade for the duration of the current scene. This ability may not target any one character more than once per scene, nor improve any target’s disposition toward your or any of your allies to better than Supportive. Class Abilities '1,000 Faces' You can mimic nearly anyone. At Level 1, you gain the Flawless Identity feat. Further, a number of times per mission equal to your starting action dice, you may target any 1 special character as whom you have successfully disguised yourself (using the Falsify skill). Until the end of the current mission, the target is considered an additional persona provided by your Flawless Identity feat. 'Cold Read' At Level 2, once per session when you first encounter a character, you may ask the GC a number of personal questions about the character equal to your starting action dice. This requires 1 free action. Sample questions include “What does the man in the suit do for a living?” and “What is the lady’s favorite author?” The target may conceal an answer by spending 1 action die per question ignored. Once a target has spent an action die to ignore a question, you may not re-ask that character that question using this ability for the duration of the current mission. At Levels 11 and 19, you may use this ability 1 additional time per game session. 'Quick Change' At Level 3, twice per session, you may make a Sneak/Hide or Falsify/Disguise check that would ordinarily require 2d4 minutes or less as a free action, ignoring any kit requirements. At Levels 7, 11, 15, and 19, you may use this ability 2 additional times per session. 'Masks' You’re a master of deception, able to hide your motives and even your identity under layers of misdirection. At Levels 4, 8, 12, 16, and 20, you may choose 1 of the following abilities. Each of these abilities may be chosen only once. *''Convincing:'' Once per session, you may spend 1 action die to force an opponent to re-roll a successful skill check that would penetrate your disguise or cover. You may not use this ability to force an opponent to re-roll a critical success. *''Favor for a Favor:'' You may use your connections to elicit assistance from someone within an organization who is otherwise resistant to bribery. When you make any Bribe check, you may bribe honorable characters without penalty. The skill check results and costs are determined as standard, except that the bribe money is not paid to the target but rather used to assist him in a way that he finds morally acceptable. You may use this ability a number of times per mission equal to your starting action dice. *''Fake It:'' You may credibly pretend to possess a skill that you doesn’t actually have, gaining a +20 bonus with Bluff/Deception checks made to feign its use. This does not actually allow you to use the skill — it merely allows you to act like you can. Thus, you could stand next to an operating surgeon and pretend to know what’s going on, but you couldn’t perform the surgery yourself. This effect lasts for 10 minutes. You may use this ability a number of times per session equal to your starting action dice. *''Follow My Lead:'' Through a mixture of fast-talk and convincing performance, you can shield your allies from scrutiny. Whenever you’re present with a teammate who’s in disguise, the teammate gains an insight bonus with his Falsify/Disguise check result equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum +1). *''Old Debts:'' Each friend summoned with your backup ability shows up in only 1d4 hours and possesses a starting disposition toward you of Helpful rather than Supportive. *''Ready for the Worst:'' As an experienced infiltrator, you know that your cover could be blown at any second. While in disguise, you gain a +5 synergy bonus with all checks made to determine surprise. *''Schmooze:'' Your network of supporters is always growing. You gain a new associate-grade contact. *''Skill Mastery:'' Choose 1 of your Faceman class skills. Your error range with this skill decreases by 2 (minimum 1). Further, when you take 10 with this skill, the amount of time required is not doubled. 'Backup I' You maintain contact with diverse friends who can help out in a pinch. At Level 5, once per session, you may call upon a friend to assist you. This friend’s disposition toward you is Supportive. He shows up 1d6 hours after he’s summoned and helps with 1 task that may be completed by the end of the current scene. The friend is a Tier I standard NPC of any type, chosen when you summon him (see page 453). He possesses a Grade VIII skill of your choice (see page 443), as well as 1 Caliber I gear pick of your choice. This item leaves with the friend at the end of the current scene. 'Backup II' At Level 9, you may use this ability up to 2 times per session and the friend is a Tier II standard NPC with a Caliber II item. 'Backup III' At Level 13, you may use this ability up to 3 times per session and the friend is a Tier III standard NPC with a Caliber III item. 'Backup IV' At Level 17, you may use this ability up to 4 times per session and the friend is a Tier IV standard NPC with a Caliber IV item. 'Smooth Operator' You’re tremendously versatile, able to effectively blend into any social situation. At Level 6, once per mission during the Intel Phase, you may gain 1 temporary Style feat of your choice until the end of the current mission. At Levels 9, 12, 15, and 18, you may use this ability 1 additional time per mission. 'Bald-Faced Lie' Starting at Level 10, once per session when you tell 1 lie to any NPC, the NPC believes it as truth for a number of minutes equal to your class level. After this time, the target may begin to question the lie, depending upon the current circumstances (and per the GC’s discretion). This ability may not support any statement the target absolutely knows to be a lie (e.g. “the sky is green” when it’s a clear day and you’re both outdoors). If you use this ability on a special character of equal or higher career level, the special character may make a Will save (DC 10 + your class level). With success, he sees through your deception when it’s presented. At Level 20, you may use this ability up to 2 times per session. 'Doppelganger' At the top of your game, you may perform a perfect imitation. At Level 14, once per mission, you may choose 1 character targeted by your 1,000 faces ability. While operating in this persona, you replace your character sheet with that of the target character, including all attribute scores, feats, and skills. If this results in a career level higher than yours, the persona’s career level becomes equal to your class level, losing all associate statistics, abilities, and other character features (this does not reduce the target character’s actual career level — only the Faceman’s portrayal). If this ability is used in a setting involving birthrights, mysticism, psionics, or other “powers,” you may not replicate any of these powers. Likewise, you may not benefit from any implanted gear or permanent modifications possessed by the character being mimicked (such as implanted gadgets, augmentations, and chems), unless you actually posses such modifications yourself. Finally, you may not copy a character of a different species, nor may you copy another character’s doppelganger ability. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes